Jenny's Choice (Monkees Fanfiction)
by TheMonkeesForLife
Summary: When Jenny Pierce gets into a relationship with Mike, Peter becomes insanely jealous and wants her. Mike and Jenny get married but Jenny secretly loves Peter and has a secret relationship with him. Will Mike find out? If he does, will he forgive either of them? Read to find out! :)
1. CHAPTER ONE: Love in The Air

"You've got the sweetest pair of eyes and your kiss would be-" Mike sang before getting cut off by the director.

"Good, but this time with more FEELING!" The director screeched at the Monkees.

"What was wrong with that?" I asked, smiling sweetly at Mike.

"Oh thanks sweetness," Mike cooed to me.

"St-STOP!" The director screamed at me. "You're a distraction!"

"I am not!" I hollered back. "What's wrong with cheering on my sweet boyfriend?"

"Ick..." Micky muttered.

"Oh come on Mick, you know you love having me around," I said to him.

"Yea, Mick! She's great for Mike! He hasn't been such a grump lately!" Peter said, optimistically.

"Hey!" Mike said, nudging Peter playfully

"Fine, maybe just a little..." Micky said, starting to get happier.

"Hey, guys, did you forget about ME?" The director yelled, once again.

"How could we forget about you? We have nightmares about your screaming every night. Especially, Peter," Davy said, looking sadly over at Peter.

"It's true... I can't sleep at night because I'm scared the big, bad director is going to come get me..." Peter whimpered.

"Alright, boys! Let's he back to work!" The director hollered. I blew Mike a kiss for good luck.

"Ok! You guys ready?" Asked Mike.

"Ready!" The rest of the boys echoed in unison.

Mike counted off, then began singing.  
"Girl, you look mighty good to me and I know that you've got to be the kind of girl I could love! And you've got the sweetest pair of eyes and your kiss would be paradise!" Mike sang, staring right at me. I felt the heat creep up my cheeks.

_Me, of all people, me, Jenny Pierce, got to be Mike Nesmith's girlfriend_, I thought, a smile appearing on my face.  
Later that day, when shooting the show was over, Mike and I went home.

"You were great today," I said, nestling up into Mike's arms.

"Thanks, babe. Your support helps a lot," Mike said into my hair.

"Heeeeyyy, Miiiikkkkeeee?" Micky called from upstairs.

"Yea, Mick?" Mike called back, kinda annoyed.

"Where's the special shampoo you bought for me?" Micky called back.

"Which one?" Mike asked, since he had bought Micky many "special shampoos" before.

"The one that keep my hair soft and luscious," Micky called again, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I chuckled because hearing Micky say that was pretty funny.

"Oh, THAT one. That's on the shelf in the cupboard next to the sink" Mike called, hoping it'd be the last line of the conversation.

"Thanks, Mike!" Micky called and then I heard a door close and the sound of water running.

"Now, where were we?" Mike asked, relieved to be done with that conversation.

"You were saying how great my support is," I replied, happy to be with him.

"Ah, yes. It really is true though. We'd never be able to get by without your support," he said, kissing my forehead.

"I'm glad to help," I said, looking up at him. He leaned down and kissed me. We stayed like that for a while, kissing on the couch, until Davy walked in.

"Aw, you guys, you have a room right upstairs," Davy said, shielding his eyes.

"What? We weren't doing anything inappropriate," Mike said, finally breaking the kiss.

"So? People like sitting on that couch," Davy said, now just being silly.

"Oh sorry, Davy! Do you want to have some special time with your couch?" Mike asked.

"Actually, yes! Yes, I would love that! Because then I could watch TV!" Davy retorted while I tried to choke back a laugh. "You know what? Forget it! Forget all of it! Go back to kissing!" Davy said, storming off to his room.

"That was a great comeback, Mike!" I said, bursting out laughing.

"Thanks, I didn't think I had that in me," he said, laughing too.

"Speaking of our room, you wanna go up there?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"Nah, I like this. Its comfy and you're so cute, nestled there in my arms," Mike answered.

"Aw, how did I get the sweetest Texan ever born to be my boyfriend?" I asked, looking up at him again.

"I don't know, how did I get the sweetest girl in the entire world to be my girlfriend?" He asked and slowly leaned down to kiss me. I kissed back and we slowly laid down on the couch, him on top of me. I wanted this so bad. "Wait," I said.

"What is it babe?" Mike asked me.

"Let's do this later," I said winking at him.

"Ok," he said

"Plus, do you really want Davy, or worse yet, innocent Peter walking in on us again?" I asked.

"No, I suppose not," he said, thoughtfully.

"Exactly. So let's do this when were alone. But, I'm not opposed to kissing," I said, dropping subtle hints to him.

"Oh really? In that case," he said and then leaned down to kiss me again. We kissed like that until the sun set.

I broke away and said, "Do you wanna go get ready for bed now, sweetie?"

"Yea, let's go get our pajamas on," Mike said, tickling me.

"Ahh! Stop!" I said laughing. I scampered up the stairs and then into our bedroom while Mike went into the bathroom. I was surprised to see Peter waiting there. "Peter?" I asked. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was waiting for you," he said.

"Me? Why?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Because there's something I need to do," he said, then stood up and walked over to me, then kissed me.


	2. CHAPTER TWO: Peter?

"Peter! What did you do that for?" I screamed.

"I couldn't help it any longer. I love you, Jenny," Peter said, grabbing my hand. I snatched my hand away. I lowered my voice and then said, "You know I'm with Mike!"

"So? I love you!" Peter exclaimed.

"No, Peter. I can't do this. I love Mike. I love you too, but not that way," I said.

"Oh..." Peter said disappointedly.

"You need to get out of here before Mike finds out what you've done!" I said and shoved him out the door. "We'll talk tomorrow. Ok?"

"Ok!" Peter said, that childish grin appearing on his face. Just as Peter went into his room, Mike came out of the bathroom in nothing but boxers.

"Hey, sexy!" I said, giving him an intrigued stare.

"Hey, babe, you wanna finish what we started on the couch earlier?" He asked, winking. I nodded, then with a grin on my face, scampered into the bed and waited for Mike.

The next morning, I woke up before Mike and I went to Peter's room.

"Peter?" I asked, as I shook him gently.

"Ahh! What?" Peter said, when he awoke.

"Shh! It's just me! Calm down!" I said trying to soothe him.

"Oh...hey..." he said, still a little groggy but awake enough to try and kiss me again.

"No, Peter. We can't do this," I said, trying to reason with him.

"But, why not?" Peter asked.

"Because we just can't. I love Mike. And to think I called you innocent yesterday!" I said, trying to sort things out.

"I am innocent, but I'm in love with you!" Peter pleaded.

"Peter, you need to find someone else!  
I can't be your love!" I reasoned.

"But, all I can think about is you! All throughout rehearsal, I see you and Mike together and I get insanely jealous!" Peter tried to explain.

"P-P-Peter..." I said, becoming dizzy. "P-P-Peter, please! We can't..." I started, but then fell to the floor, and the lights began to fade. When I awoke, I saw Mike's face above me.

"Oh! Thank god you're ok! I was so scared! Luckily, Peter found you," he said, and gestured to the left of the bed. I turned my head and saw Peter, Davy, and Micky sitting in chairs.

"Hey! You're awake!" Micky and Davy said while Peter sat there in silence, staring at me with a sad look on his face.

"Peter? Can I talk with you alone please?" I asked. He nodded and Mike, Micky, and Davy shuffled out of the room and closed the door. "Guys, I know you're going to try to eavesdrop but will you please let this be between Peter and me?" I said, knowing the boys all too well. The door swung open and Micky poked his head in and said,

"Yea... hehehe... sorry about that!"

While Peter and Jenny were talking, the other three went downstairs to talk.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Mike asked, nervously.

"I totally think they're making out!" Micky said.

"WHAT?!" Mike yelled.

"Jeez, calm down I was joking!" Micky said.

Back in the room with Peter and Jenny, Peter was sitting on the edge of my bed and he was trying to reason with me.

"Please... I'll do anything! I need you!" Peter begged.

"No, Peter. I'm in love with Mike. I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do," I said, feeling so bad I had to turn him down.

"P-P-Please!" Peter blubbered, spilling tears all over my clean sheets.

"Oh, Peter don't cry! Please don't cry! I -I-I don't know what to do!" I cried. "MIKE!" I called. Mike came in the room about 5 seconds later.

"Yes? Is everything alright?" Mike asked and then saw Peter. "Aw, buddy, what happened?" Mike asked me.

"He was just so sad that I passed out," I said, glancing at Peter's tear-stained face. He glanced back he gave me a look that said "don't say anything about what actually happened."

"Oh, Peter, look she's fine...look. Thanks for caring so much though," Mike said hugging Peter.

"Y-Y-Yea, y-y-you're welcome..." Peter said, his voice barely audible.

"MICKY, DAVY COME HERE!" I yelled.

"Yea, Jenny?" Micky and Davy said in unison.

"First, you've got stop doing that and take Peter and help him clean himself up please." I said


	3. CHAPTER THREE: When Times Get Rough

I stared blankly out the window on the way to the studio the next day.

"You alright, babe?" Mike asked me, snapping me out of my haze.

"Yea I guess..." I said, slipping back into my trance.

"Aw tell me what's buggin you," Mike said, being the sweet Texan I always knew him to be.

"I can't, babe. I wish I could..." I said, sad because I had to keep a secret from my boyfriend and my best friend. But, if I told him, he would not only hate me, but he would also hate Peter. He and Peter were like brothers. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I ruined their friendship.

"Yes, you can, babe. I'll never be angry with you," Mike said, not knowing what Peter had done.

"You might not be angry me with but you'd be angry with someone else," I said, thinking of Peter's tear stained face.

"Who?" Mike asked, concerned. At that moment I thought of telling him but then someone else spoke.

"Me," Peter said. "You'll be angry with me."

"Nah, Peter, I'd never be angry with you!" Mike said.

"You would if you knew what I did," Peter confessed. "I couldn't stand for you to be mad at Jenny, so I spoke up,"

"Well, maybe if someone told me what you did then I could see if I was mad!" Mike said, getting a little frustrated.

"Peter, do you want to tell him?" I asked.

"It only seems fair that way," Peter said. "I...kissed Jenny... I'm so sorry...I..., I ...never wanted it to happen...and-" Mike interrupted.

"Peter, it's alright, I already knew!" Mike said. "It's all ok. Peter, I'm not mad at'cha."

"R-R-Really? How'd you know?" Peter stammered.

"Well, the night you kissed her, Jenny and I... aw well did some things" I interrupted with violent throat clearing, then he continued, "And when she fell asleep she talked about it then."

"Huh? People don't have conversations in their sleep!" Peter said.

"No, we didn't have a conversation, she talked in her sleep and she talked about you kissing her. Well, sure I was mad at first, but she is a beautiful woman and is hard to resist," Mike said, and I blushed.

"Oh. Well, you forgive me?" Peter asked, full of that childlike enthusiasm that I'm so jealous of.

"Yea, Peter. I forgive ya. But, there is something I need to ask Jenny," he said.

"What is it babe?" I asked, confused yet again.

"Jenny Amber Pierce, will you marry me?" Mike said, getting down on one knee.

"Ah, oh, um, uhhhhhh, Yes YES YES! Of course I will marry you!" I screamed in the parking lot of the studio. The director ran out to make sure everything was ok.

"Everything ok out here?" he asked.

"Oh, um, yes," I said, "Mike only just asked me to MARRY HIM!"

"What? Really? Congratulations!" he hollered, but joyfully this time. Then, I saw the director do something I've never seen him do before. He SMILED.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: The Wedding Plans

"Hello? Um, yes, I need a wedding dress. I want it to be white with copper rhinestones here and there to accent the white. Yes, I can come down tomorrow for the measurements. Thank you so much. Bye," I said, clicking the phone receiver back into place and writing in my calendar, "Wedding Dress Fittings 10:00 AM." I walked into the other room and saw Mike on the phone.

"Yes, I need a tuxedo. What do you mean 'what's the occasion?' Oh. I'm getting married. Thanks. Now, about the tuxedo. Yes, tomorrow at noon is fine. Thank you too. Bye," Mike said hanging up the phone.

"Hey sexy HUSBAND," I said. He looked up and his whole face brightened.

"Hey beautiful WIFE," he said to me. I can't get over how we keep pronouncing it differently than other words in the sentence.

"You wanna go have some fun in our bedroom?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, we've got SO much wedding planning to do! I have tuxedo fittings tomorrow. Have you chosen a maid of honor yet?" Mike said.

"Yea I picked Davy's new girlfriend, Amy. We've been friend for a long time me and Amy. How about you? Have you picked a best man yet?" I questioned.

"Yea, of course I'm going to pick Micky. There's only one person I know who cares about me more than him," Mike answered.

"Oh yea? And who would that be?" I asked, pretty sure of the answer.

"My mom," Mike answered. "Just kidding! It's you!"

"Oh, I was scared for a minute!" I said, tickling him. "That's not nice! Oh yea, I have dress fitting tomorrow at 10:00 AM."

"I don't know if we'll be up by then!" Mike said.

"Why?" I asked, actually confused this time.

"Because we'll be up til the late hours of night havin some fun!" Mike said, winking at me.

"Just one of the many reasons why I love you," I said, kissing his cheek.

The next morning, Micky was talking to me in the kitchen.

"So, I heard some noises in your room last night," Micky said, slowly.

"Ugh! Micky!" I said, slapping his arm hard enough for him to say ow.

"What? It's a true statement. So? How was it?" Micky asked, acting like a gossip girl at a salon.

"Really? You're going to ask that? Why don't you go do that with Mike if you're so curious?" I snapped

"Do what with me?" Mike said, leaning against the door frame, looking super sexy in his blue plaid robe and ruffled hair.

"Oh, you know, what you and Jenny were doing last night in your bedroom," Micky said casually.

"Um, no. I like it better when it's with Jenny," Mike said, giving me the cutest wink ever.

"Ok! Let's change the subject. Mike, I booked our venue!" I said, really excitedly.

"Really? The pavilion on the beach?" Mike said, matching my excitement.

"Yea! Only the best for my cutie!" I said, tickling his neck.

"Ok, shall we go to that dress fitting?" Mike asked, crooking his arm so I could put my arm through it.

"Yes, we shall. Bye, Micky, don't have too much fun with the couch!" I called, trying to aggravate him.

"Your dress size will be a 6," the dressmaker said in her nasal monotone voice.

"Ok! See you when I pick up the dress next Saturday!" I called while running to catch up with Mike, who was about to be late to his tuxedo fitting.

"Ahhhh! We barely made it!" Mike said, when we finally reached the tuxedo shop.

"Your tuxedo size will be an 8," the tuxedo man said in the same nasally voice as the dressmaker.

"Ok, see you next Saturday!" Mike called from the car.

"WE NEED TO FIND A CAKE!" I screamed. "I can't find a good cake design anywhere! Wait, I found one! What do you think Mike?" I held up a picture of a beautiful blue cake with blue flowers everywhere.

"I love it!" Mike said. "Now, we have a cake! All we have to do is pick up our clothes and make our way to the beach on Saturday then we're all ready to roll!" Mike exclaimed and then kissed me for a long time.

"Guys! Take a breather!" Davy said. "Guys! Seriously! Don't kill yourselves!" Davy pried us apart and made us breathe and then let us kiss again.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE: Any Objections?

"Ok, I need to pick up my dress and then get to the beach dressing room before you do so we can just get on with the ceremony afterwards. You ready, Mr. Nesmith?"

"Yea. How about you Mrs. Nesmith? I'll take a while at the tux shop so you can be ready when I get there. Ok?" Mike asked me in that tone that makes me melt.

"Yea, I'm ready. I love you so much Mike!" I said, brushing away a tear of joy.

"I love you too!" Mike said. "Let's get this show on the road. Wait, am I allowed to where my hat?"

"Of course your allowed to wear your hat! You're not you without it!" I said, smiling and fixing his bowtie. "You're so cute. Ok lets go!"

"Ok! Micky,Davy, Peter, Amy, in the car. NOW!" Mike said.

"Ok! We're all in!" Micky said.

"Alright, let's go! Mike said and stepped on the gas.

"Mike, slow down!" I said trying to pry his foot away from the gas.

"I'm going the speed limit. We'll be fine!" Mike said and at that moment, the engine sputtered and quit. Luckily, we had time to pull over first.

"She told you to slow down..." Davy said, his British accent dripping with a "she told you so" tone.

"Oh hush Davy! MICKY! Front and center!" Mike said, like he was still in the Air Force.

"SIR, YES, SIR!" Micky said, being goofy.

"Sorry. You know I was in the aAir Force. Can you fix this?" Mike asked.

"Hmmm...let me check," Micky said, lifting the hood and looking at the smoking engine. "Yea, I can fix this but it might take awhile," Micky said, pulling a tool box out of the trunk.

"Aye, Mike?" Davy said, his British accent getting the best of him.

"Yea, Davy?" Mike said back.

"Can I ask you something?" Davy said.

"Yea, sure. whats up?"

Davy leaned in to Mike's ear and asked if he could say he objected and then propose to Amy.

"Well, sure ya can buddy!" Mike said.

"That's a great idea!" I said, smiling.

"Heya, Mike?" Micky said from the front of the car."Car's fixed!" Micky said, closing the hood of the car.

"Great!" I said. "Let's rock and roll!"

"Someone sounds eager to married!" Amy said

"No, I have to go pick up my dress in ten minutes!" I answered. Mike gave me a glare. "You know I can't wait to marry you!"

"Aw, I know but it's hard hearin ya say that!" Mike said, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Micky's making faces back there! Stop it Micky!" Mike said, reaching into the back seat to give Micky a thump.

At the wedding...

"Is there any objections? Speak now or forever hold your peace!" Peter said.

"I have an objection!" Davy said, looking at Mike and receiving a wink. Amy looked pained. Davy walked over to Amy, got down on one knee and said, "Amy Erica Learer, will you marry me?"

"Wha, wha! Of course! Yes yes yes!" Amy screamed, crying tears of joy.

After all the hullabaloo...

"Do you, Robert Michael Nesmith, take the woman to be you lawfully wedded wife?" Peter said (he was doing the ceremony).

"I do," Mike said, staring deeply into my eyes.

"Do you, Jenny Amber Pierce, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Peter said again.

"I do," I said, staring back at Mike.

"The rings please!" Peter said, while holding the pillow with the rings on it in between them. Mike put my ring on me first, then I put his ring on him. "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!"


	6. CHAPTER SIX: Secrets Revealed

"Where do you wanna go for our honeymoon?" Mike asked me.

"I don't really care as long as its with you!" I said, kissing his cheek.

"Aye, guys, don't forget to be back in time for my wedding!" Davy said, looking at Amy.

"We won't and I think a honeymoon to our bedroom would be enough. What do you think darlin'?" Mike said to me.

"I think I just said I don't care where we go. Even the bedroom," I said with a wink.

"Well then, I guess it's settled, the bedroom it is! Plus, then I don't have to leave my best buds," Mike said with an enormous smile on his face.

"How soon will we starting this honeymoon, Mike?" I asked.

"And can I join?" Micky asked.

"NO! Micky, I swear!" I hollered.

"What? I was joking!" Micky said, smirking like a little boy.

"Jeez, Micky! Stop intruding on their relationship!" shouted Peter.

"Really,Pete? Your one to speak!" Micky said.

"Well I... I'm sorry!" Peter said, running off crying.

"Look what you did, Micky!" I said, running after Peter.

*Knock Knock* "Pete? You ok?" I said knocking on the door. I heard crying on the other side of the door. "Pete? Can I come in?" I asked, cracking the door a little.

"Y-y-yea..." I heard Peter's barely decipherable blubbering. I opened the door and then closed it behind me. I went straight to Peter and gave him a hug. He hugged back and blubbered a something into my shoulder.

"What was that?" I asked, lifting him off me and wiping the tears from his face.

"I-I-I said I never wanted them to know because I knew that Micky would never let it go," he said, a little more clearly this time.

"He'll let it go sooner or later but for now," I said and then kissed him. "That should help."

"It did," he said in that childish voice of his.

"Good. Now, go clean up and we'll go do something fun as soon as Micky apologizes. Ok?" I said.

"Yea. You'd be a really good mom," Peter said.

"Well, I sorta already am..." I said, on accident.

"What do you mean?" Peter said.

"Well, I haven't told Mike yet but I'm pregnant," I said, hoping he wouldn't make a big deal out of it. Peter's eyes got wide.

"R-R-Really?" he stammered.

"Yea, but don't tell Mike yet. I'm going to tell him later," I said, hoping Peter can keep a secret.

"My lips are sealed!" Peter said, then did the zipped lips and throw away the key movements.

"Thanks, Pete!" I said, giving him another kiss. But, this time I didn't pull away. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer and I didn't stop him. I pulled away. I realized I was falling in love with Peter. "No, Peter. Later... ok?"

"Ok!" he said doing the lips sealed motions again.

"Good. Now go clean yourself up," I said.

"Ok!" Peter said, skipping away like a little boy.

_Oh no_... I thought. _Crap! I'm falling in love with Peter!_ I walked back downstairs in a haze. "Mike, I need to tell you something," I said.

"Ok. Go ahead," Mike said, looking at me passionately.

"Ok. Here goes. I'm... pregnant," saying it like it would change that fact that I was in love with Peter.


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN: Jenny and Peter

"Peter and I need to stay here and work out some details of this new shirt we're developing for the band," I said to Mike, feeling bad about lying to my husband but I need to be alone with Peter.

"Ok darlin'. We'll be at the studio if you need us. Micky, Davy, let's get going," Mike said, going out to the car with Micky and Davy trailing behind.

"Now, come here," Peter said to me. I did what I was told and went and sat on his lap and right away he started kissing me. He pulled me close and kissed me passionately. I didn't pull away. I liked it. He laid down on the couch and I cuddled up next to him in his arms. "Why'd you choose to love me now huh?" he asked, playing with my hair.

"I don't know. Yesterday just triggered something in me and I realized I was in love with you. But, I'm also in love with Mike and I'm MARRIED to him," I said to Peter, interlocking my fingers with his.

"Then why are you here? Cuddled up to me?" He asked me.

"Because I love you," I said, not thinking.

"I love you, too," he said and turned his head to look at me again. I wanted to kiss him so bad. Before I had time to think, I pushed my lips on his and he kissed back. This felt right but wrong. I am married to Mike I thought as his tongue did cool circles around my mouth.

I pulled away. "P-Peter, this isn't right and you know it," I said, hoping he in fact DID know it was wrong.

"I do know its wrong but we love each other. There's not exactly much we can do," Peter said.

"When did you get so wise?" I asked, sitting up. He sat up, too and then asked, "You alright, babe?" I winced. _Mike calls me babe all the time, _I thought.

"Please, Pete, don't call me that. If we're going to do this, you can't call me babe," I said, feeling so ashamed.

"Ok. What can I call you?" Peter asked me, that childlike hope in his eyes again.

"You can call me..." I looked around the room, "You can call me... my girl,"

"Ok. You're my girl," he said, smiling. I stood up and he did too. "What do you wanna do now?"

"I want you to kiss me again," I said, still ashamed but feeling a little better now.

"Ok," he said and then wrapped his arms around me, looked down at me and kissed me, pulling me in close and moving his hands up and down my spine giving me chills. "Let's go upstairs," he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my ear. He took my hand and led me up to his room.

We went inside and he went and sat on the bed and I went to him, leaning into him as we kissed, then he fell onto the bed and I was laying on top of him kissing him. He took off his shirt and I wriggled out of my pants. We kissed and he eventually got out of his pants too. _I've never done this with Mike, _I thought._ Maybe I married the wrong Monkee_. We laid there under the covers and talked for awhile.

"Peter...we shouldn't have done that," I said.

"I know. I just couldn't help it. You're just so hard to resist," he said, kissing my forehead. I blushed.

"Look Pete, you're an amazing guy. And your really nice and sweet. I love you SO much but the fact of the matter is that I'm married to another sweet, amazing guy. You know that," I said.

"Yea, I do know that and he's like a brother to me, but I love you too much to just get over you. Especially since you were my first..." Peter said, then looked away.

"No. No Peter. Please say I didn't just hear that I was your first...partner," I said, freaking out.

"You did hear it correctly. You were my first. I was saving it for someone special. Like you..." Peter said, his face as red as a tomato. Just then, I heard the door close downstairs.

"CRAP! Peter, get your clothes back on!" I quietly yelled. I got all my clothes on and then helped Peter get his clothes on. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Micky's face appeared in the doorway. "How'd it go here?" He asked, then looked at the unmade bed. He raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"


End file.
